


The Gift of the Fourth Wise Man

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: The World According to Rover [30]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Humor, M/M, Sentient Carts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of the Fourth Wise Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2006.

The early morning sunlight through the tall windows at one end of the room highlighted the two bodies curled together in the bed, showing every callus and scar along with the soft smiles gracing both pairs of lips.

"I’ll bet you never expected to enjoy watching the sun rise," John Sheppard murmured, brushing a kiss against the temple of the man in his arms. "It seems kind of weird though. Did you realize that Christmas is tomorrow?"

"It should be snowing," Rodney murmured as he stroked his hand over John’s chest, tangling his fingers in the chain of his dog tags. "And I should be asking you the same thing about the sun; you’re the one who’s never up at this time of day."

John shrugged slightly. "I like watching you sleep. And yeah, it should be snowing. And we should have a tree and decorations. I kinda miss it."

"So get some decorations." Rodney chuckled when Rover rolled over, his sensor lights flashing as he bumped the bed. "I think Rover likes that idea."

"Nice idea, but where are we supposed to find decorations in Atlantis? I don’t think there’s a Wal-mart on the corner."

"Colonel, you’re on an expedition with some of the most brilliant minds on Earth, mine being foremost; do you really believe we can’t come up with decorations?"

John raised his head to stare at Rodney. "You’re going to create Christmas because I said I miss it?"

"You doubt I can make some tinsel and gewgaws?" Rodney sniffed.

"Have I told you yet this morning that I love you? Both," John added when Rover banged the bed again.

"Actually, no, but you could show me..." Rodney offered, giving the cart a pat before Rover rolled back to his corner.

"Hmmm, are you sure that would be enough? I wouldn’t want you to doubt it," John murmured, rolling fully atop Rodney and settling between his legs.

"Tell me and show me?" Rodney suggested.

"I always did well at show and tell," John chuckled, lowering his head to place a sucking kiss on Rodney’s Adam’s apple.

"I somehow doubt this kind of demonstration would have gotten you an A in class." As Rodney spoke, he arched upward, hooking his legs around John’s hips before leaning back to study the golden morning light shining off John’s skin.

"I don’t know. It would have worked well in biology or sociology." John’s hands slowly slid down Rodney’s sides, mapping his responses to the touch.

"I’m keeping you away from the soft scientists!"

"I’m only interested in one hard scientist." John’s hand slid between them to stroke Rodney’s stirring cock.

"Or in getting one scientist hard?" Rodney asked, giving a crooked grin.

John chuckled. "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... One very hard Rodney," he sang in a fairly decent voice.

Rodney snickered at that and arched up to rub against the length of John’s body. "Which makes you the luckiest man alive, now do something with him!"

Kneeling up, John gave Rodney a sleepy smile while reaching for the container on the nightstand and slicking his fingers while Rodney watched him. But then instead of preparing Rodney, he turned slightly so he was at an angle to the other man and pushed a finger into his own ass.

"What happened to show and tell, Colonel?" Rodney murmured, though he released his hold on John’s shoulders to slide a hand down his arm, feeling the clench of muscles beneath his palm.

"I want to feel you in me," John rasped, staring down into the vivid blue of Rodney’s eyes. He gasped as he nudged his prostate, his eyes falling half closed.

"Oh yeah." As he spoke, Rodney let his hand fall to John’s erection, stroking it slowly as he watched the other man squirm.

"Christ!" John’s eyes widened, and he bit his lip at the surge of pleasure, his back arching into a deep bow. He moved to straddle Rodney, his slick hand reaching back to grasp Rodney’s erection, stroking it once before holding it in a firm grasp as John raised himself. He stilled, the head of Rodney’s cock just brushing his entrance, and lowered his head to catch Rodney’s lips in a deep, tender kiss. Rodney arched upward, teasing them both, then caught John’s hips in his hands and pulled him down so that they were fully connected, making them both cry out.

John’s hands curled over Rodney’s shoulders, almost clinging as he remained motionless for long moments, simply enjoying the sensation of Rodney filling him. Soon, however, it wasn’t enough for either of them, and John slowly raised himself, clenching down to hold Rodney inside himself.

"Who needs anything more than this," Rodney murmured, his hold on John’s hips gentling as they found a slow, rolling rhythm together and fell into it.

"Just you," John whispered, his fingers lightly caressing Rodney’s shoulders. "Always you."

Rodney nodded at that, his eyes bright as they moved together, hands roaming wherever they could reach, for now not striving for completion, just reveling in being together.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," John murmured, watching Rodney’s face as the sunlight gradually moved over them, the room brightening as it rose.

"What are they going to do if we go on strike to do just that?"

"Well, I think they’re pretty safe in the knowledge that we’ll come running at the first sign of an attack or something wrong," John pointed out. "But it’s a nice dream. Someday, when we can finally retire to our island."

"Wish it was today," Rodney whispered, his expression unguarded as he stared up at John.

"Me too." John raised an unsteady hand to cup Rodney’s cheek as they continued to rock together. "I love you," he whispered.

Rodney nodded, reaching up to cover John’s hand with one of his. "Forever."

"At least." John offered a crooked grin before brushing Rodney’s lips with his, and the other man smiled into the kiss.

" _This_ is what I want for Christmas—another morning like this."

"I think I can manage to give you that. Every morning that no one’s shooting at us."

"Or idiots aren’t monkeying around with devices they shouldn’t." Rodney groaned at the last and rocked upward slightly, one of his hands ghosting over John’s hip to brush his erection and making the colonel groan and shiver.

"Not going to last long if you do that," John warned breathlessly.

"Neither am I if you do _that_ ," Rodney groaned.

John chuckled faintly, arching his back as he rose and fell over Rodney, his hips gradually increasing the pace as the pleasure mounted.

"Oh hell," Rodney gasped, closing his hand around John’s cock and stroking it as he arched up in time with the motion, small groans and whimpers escaping his lips.

Their gazes remained locked as they moved, John’s moans growing ever more frantic as the twin sensations of Rodney’s hand and cock drove him on. John bit his lower lip as his eyes widened, and then his features tightened as the first surge of his climax ripped through him, the convulsing of his body causing Rodney to moan and drive upward, staring up at John’s expression as he came.

John slumped down on top of Rodney, nuzzling his face into the curve of Rodney’s throat. "Okay, one small problem with our plan," he murmured a little later. "If we start every day like this, we’ll never get out of bed again."

"Right now I’m tempted to say I don’t care," Rodney murmured, sighing happily as he stroked John’s back, letting his fingers ease over the shallow bumps of John’s spine.

"And Rover will keep us fed." John let out a soft breath of contentment as he settled more comfortably against Rodney.

"Of course he will; he’s brilliant," Rodney chuckled.

"And you’re not biased at all, of course." John rubbed a hand over Rodney’s chest.

Rodney snorted at that and squeezed John’s ass. "Not in the least, I’m totally unbiased when it comes to him—or you."

"And we both appreciate it." John raised his head to grin. "Which I think I just demonstrated."

"If we appreciated it much more, we’d be in traction."

John snickered. "I’d love to hear you explaining _that_ to Carson."

"Me?! You’d be the one explaining, Colonel!" Rodney squawked.

"I’d be too busy laughing," John pointed out, chuckling.

"You’d be laughing at my pain? Well, I love you too!"

"I’d be laughing at the situation. And do you really want me to explain it? I’d tell him the truth, you know."

"Oh, as if he couldn’t figure it out," Rodney sniffed. "But then again, he and Radek _are_ rather vanilla…"

"I have a feeling they might surprise you." John laid his head back on Rodney’s shoulder, unwilling to move just yet.

"I refuse to think of just what the two of them might be doing."

John chuckled. "Probably a lot of the same things we do."

"Not thinking, thank you!"

"I’d imagine Radek probably says much the same thing about you."

"I just hope Carson doesn’t instigate him as much as you do me!"

"Nobody can keep up with me!"

"I’m not sure if I should be pleased or weep at that."

John laughed. "You’re the one who has me."

"In all your instigating glory."

"Aren’t you lucky?"

"Actually, yes, I am," Rodney smiled.

"Me too." John raised his head to kiss Rodney lightly. "But don’t think that I’m forgetting about Christmas."

"Yes, yes, I’ll take time from my busy schedule to make you frippery and gewgaws, I promise."

"You’re too good to me. And I’ll bet Ciora wants some when she sees what you make."

Rodney snickered at that. "I’m betting she takes most of them."

"And the babies play with the rest. And Radek screams curses at you again," John finished with a laugh.

"Hrmm, if I make some black ones, Reza might even join in..."

"I think you enjoy winding Radek up."

"And there’s a problem with this?"

"Only if you like him better than me."

Rodney shuddered. "No!"

John burst into laughter. "Glad to hear it. Just for that, I’ll even wash your back."

"Good. Of course that would mean you have to move off of me..."

John sighed and rolled to the side, sitting up and stretching. He looked down at Rodney, who hadn’t moved yet, and smiled. "Good morning."

Rodney smiled up at him before stretching and yawning. "Actually, it’s an excellent morning, Colonel." He finally stood and caught John around the waist, pulling him in for another kiss.

"So let’s get that shower and some breakfast. We need to take advantage of the days when the Daedalus isn’t here and we don’t have to pretend." John slid an arm around Rodney’s waist as well and started toward the bathroom.

"Good point. At least Caldwell won’t be here for a few more weeks, which is a present for all of us."

"And much easier on Elizabeth’s nerves. We should do something special for her for Christmas. She puts up with a lot." John turned the shower on and stepped in, knowing that the water would be the perfect temperature they preferred.

"She has Paul; what more does she need?"

"True. Maybe just give her a day off. They don’t get that very often."

"Neither do we," Rodney pointed out.

"Oh, there’s an idea. We could give them a day on our island." John nudged Rodney to turn around so he could wash his back.

As Rodney turned, he sighed. "Fine, fine, we can do that. You can play chauffeur though."

"You thought I would let anyone else?" John snorted. "Hey, we can leave Lorne and Zelenka in charge and we can take a day off too. The island is big enough for all of us to be private. And we shouldn’t strand them there. Though I suppose Paul could fly them out himself, which would be more of a gift to them."

"Let them have it for the day," Rodney said magnanimously. "We can go another time—hrmm, should we offer it to Radek and Carson for a day as well?"

"That would be nice. I’m sure they could use a day off too. Actually, pretty much everyone in Atlantis could, but they’re not all getting our island."

"No way! They can go visit the Athosians if they want a day off!"

John laughed. "I think that might cause an Athosian uprising." He nudged Rodney around again and ran sudsy hands over his chest.

"Then you think something up," Rodney grumbled though he leaned into John’s touch and sighed with pleasure.

"Let them figure their own recreation out. We’re offering the island to Elizabeth and Paul, not anyone else."

"Except Carson and Radek—to keep them from killing us."

"True. And we can suggest that they take a look at the nearby islands and stake out one of their own. I know Gen. O’Neill already did."

"Provided they can get rid of the Ori first. We don’t need them showing up here as well," Rodney cautioned, reaching for the soap and starting to work on John’s chest.

John laughed. "You can tell the general that." John arched his back, pressing into the firm strokes of Rodney’s hands.

"I plan on it, and I’ll remind him that the longer the battle goes on, the higher the chance that Daniel ascends again."

John shuddered. "He’ll wipe out the Ori before the end of the week!"

Rodney nodded as he turned John around to work on his back and shoulders. "Exactly; I’ll send him a message later today."

"My very own evil genius."

"And you love me for it," Rodney chuckled, moving up behind John and hugging him.

"Damn right I do." John leaned back into his embrace, laughing. "It’s fun."

"True, with anyone else, either of us would be bored."

"And either a murderer or a murder victim."

"Murderer?!"

"Tell me that a year with, I don’t know, oh, Katie Brown, wouldn’t drive you to murder her?"

"Oh ha ha, not murder, just forcing people to recognize their shortcomings."

"Good thing neither of us has any then, isn’t it?" John chuckled.

"Damn right, now let’s finish up so we can get to work and I can make your decorations."

John turned and stole a quick kiss before they stepped apart to rinse off and get out of the shower. As they stepped out, Rover rolled into the room and set two mugs of coffee on the counter for them.

"Great timing as usual," John praised.

Several of the baby carts darted around him, levitating up to tug at their towels, and Rodney chuckled. "Rover, get control of your children!" He glanced at the little carts as he spoke, trying to determine which ones they were.

John, involved in a tug of war with the baby most like Reza, laughed. "I think he’s too busy laughing at us."

"We’re getting him a book on parenting," Rodney grumbled before giving up on the fight with the pair he thought of as ‘the twins’, surrendering his towel and grabbing a uniform before they went for that as well.

"It’s your own fault," John pointed out, following suit and dressing hastily. "He’s treating them the way you treated him. Which is to say, letting them explore and pretty much do what they want so as not to ‘stunt their intellectual growth’."

"My fault?!" Rodney spun to glare at John. "Oh, you are so wrong there, Colonel! I did no such..." He sputtered, unable to say anything else.

John just smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"I really hate you."

"No, you don’t. You love me." John grinned and leaned in to kiss him before sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his boots.

"And apparently I’m insane because I’m sitting here with a bunch of carts fighting over our towels and I like it." Rodney shook his head but was smiling as he tied his shoes.

"You have to admit our life is unique." John grinned over at him while scooping up one of the carts in his hand and stroking it lightly.

The two other carts dropped the towel they’d been fighting over and darted over to him, zipping around his head while Rodney chuckled. "That is an extreme understatement, and I’m off." He ducked around the mini-carts to kiss John, then headed out the door, Rover following behind.

~*~

After a long morning in which every person in Atlantis seemed determined to drive John out of his mind by proving their idiocy, he made his way to the mess hall to meet Rodney for lunch. He was halfway into the room, reading his datapad, before he looked up and stopped his tracks, his eyes widening.

Rodney glanced up and smiled, and Rover darted forward, rolling over a switch to turn on the lights threaded through the metallic garland strung around the room.

John slowly turned, taking in the entire room. When he was facing Rodney again, he had a huge smile on his face. "Wow."

"Child’s play," Rodney grinned. "Didn’t even take an hour."

"I love it. I love Christmas. I love you." John pulled Rodney into a hug.

"Obviously I love you too because I wouldn’t do this for anyone else."

If possible, John’s smile widened even more. "It’s great."

Rodney smiled in response, his blue eyes bright with pleasure. "I’m glad you like it; Rover had the carts helping."

"And how many did Ciora end up with?" John chuckled.

"You’ll know when you see her," Rodney snickered. "Or when you hear Radek."

"Well, at least she can’t be festooned in lights since she wouldn’t be able to plug them in."

"You underestimate both her and my ingenuity..."

"You didn’t..." John was cut off by a bellow of Rodney’s name followed by a string of Czech that he suspected would still be unintelligible even if he spoke the language. "I think Radek’s seen her," he murmured to Rodney. "Or did Reza get in on the act?"

"Ciora and the babies talked her into it," Rodney smirked.

"You should have warned me to come armed."

"Hey, I just made the decorations; it’s not my fault she was beset with her girly-girl cohort and her children."

"I really doubt Radek’s going to see it that way." John was watching the scientist approach, red in the face, arms waving, and still yelling.

"Rover, get your children and protect me," Rodney muttered.

Radek stopped abruptly at the line of carts, snorting when Rover waved a pincer at him. "Save it for someone who doesn’t know you won’t hurt him. Much," Radek added, remembering a few bruises.

"And you!" He glared at Rodney. "Why all... this?" He gestured around the room. "You don’t even believe in Christmas!"

"John wanted it," Rodney shrugged, looking unimpressed by the tirade. "And I didn’t decorate your cart; her girlfriend did."

Radek deflated abruptly. "I should have known." He cast the colonel a look of disfavor. "Now no one works; all they talk about is Christmas."

"Aren’t I the one usually complaining about these things?" Rodney snorted before snickering when a bedecked and blinking Ciora rolled into the mess hall, followed by the babies, each winking with lights.

John did a double take. "They’re very, uh, festive."

Rodney tried not to snicker, but failed, especially when Carson followed the carts in, looking exasperated and wearing a blinking wreath around his head.

"And I thought _I_ liked Christmas," John muttered, eyeing Ciora with wary respect. "You’re one impressive lady."

"I had nothing to do with that," Rodney said quickly, looking away when Carson joined them.

"Gentlemen," Carson sighed.

"Season’s greetings," John chuckled.

Radek just growled.

"Don’t worry, those lights are fully grounded," Rodney offered.

"That’s lovely, Rodney, and yes, luv, ye’ve done a wonderful job with the bairns and yerself," Carson assured Ciora, who whirled in a circle.

"You look very pretty," John said, reaching over to pat her.

Ciora squirmed in pleasure, and Rover rubbed against her side while Rodney smiled indulgently. "’Tis the season."

"It looks like I’m not the only one enjoying it. Thank you, Rodney." John leaned over to kiss him lightly.

"Aye, the festivities seem ta be cheering everyone up," Carson allowed.

"They always do, whether it’s a religious holiday for you or just one of caring. I’m glad we’re taking time to observe it this year," John said.

Rodney cleared his throat in attempted annoyance, but he was smiling at them.

"Yes, yes, we all know you’re a soft touch when it comes to the colonel," Radek said dismissively.

"Oh, as if you’re any better when it comes to Carson!"

John and Carson exchanged smug grins, and Rodney sighed. "Is this what I have to deal with until this inanity is over?"

"I’ll make it up to you," John promised.

Rodney smiled at that. "I have faith in that."

"I think we’re all aware of that," Radek muttered.

"I’m sure Carson will make you appreciate the season too," Rodney chuckled.

Radek paused and eyed the physician speculatively. "Perhaps I might come to enjoy the season."

"Ciora and the bairns will help ye come ta enjoy it more."

Radek actually seemed to pout for a moment before standing up abruptly. "I need to run diagnostics on the chair."

"Did I mention it’s been decorated as well?" Carson asked, smiling slightly.

Radek stopped in his tracks and cast back a look of horror. "You’re joking, yes?"

"Perhaps I should show you..."

Radek started to smile. "Perhaps that would be best."

Carson grinned as well. "Aye, I thought ye might like that. John, Rodney, I think ye can watch the girls and the bairns."

"So you two can go get freaky in the control chair—wonderful," Rodney groaned."

"That’s okay," John said soothingly. "We can ‘get freaky’ in the comfort of our own bed."

Rodney’s expression changed to a secretive smile. "Exactly."

"Don’t forget to turn your radios off," Radek suggested blandly.

"Don’t forget to disinfect the control chair," Rodney snapped in return.

Fortunately Rover rejoined them with John and Rodney’s meals, distracting Rodney, and Radek contented himself with a glare as Carson tugged him away. Once the other couple had left, John reached over to catch hold of Rodney’s hand. "Thank you," he said again, with unmistakable sincerity. "This is the best Christmas I’ve had since my mom died."

"I—" Rodney cleared his throat and looked down at their hands. "I’m sorry we haven’t had better ones here."

"You can hardly be blamed for the Wraith and the Genii," John pointed out, lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of Rodney’s hand. "They were still better than what I’d had before because I was here, with people I cared about. But this year we’re actually celebrating the holiday."

"And I have you and Rover—more than I ever thought I’d have."

"It’s a good thing you’re happy about that because you couldn’t get rid of either of us." Rover thumped the table in agreement.

"As if I’d ever try!" Rodney protested, glaring at both of them.

"Good answer." John smiled at him before taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "Hey, this is good!" he said after chewing and swallowing that first mouthful.

"You sound surprised," Rodney commented.

"Oh please. Even you said the last burgers they made weren’t fit for human consumption. But this is _really_ good."

"Gimme," Rodney demanded, holding out a hand.

John drew his food away protectively while Rover pushed Rodney’s tray toward him.

"Jo-ohn..." Rodney whined, "I took the chicken-type thing. Let me try yours."

John sighed and handed the burger over while Rover went to the counter for another one, and Rodney grinned, taking a single bite before handing it back to John. "Thank you," he said primly.

"Bastard," John laughed, shaking his head.

"What? You wanted me to eat it all?"

"You usually do," John pointed out. "See, even Rover thought so," he added when the cart returned with another burger.

Rodney chuckled when Rover set the plate on the table beside John. "Well, in that case, give me the other one back."

John laughed. "And why do you want mine instead of the new one?"

"Yours tastes better."

"You’re a nut." But John handed his burger over.

"But you love me," Rodney grinned.

"Yeah, I do, weirdness and all." John chuckled as he watched Rodney take a bite of the burger, making the other man chuckle.

"Weirdness is underrated."

"I’m not arguing that." John reached down to pat Rover when the cart settled next to them, two of the babies hovering at table level over him.

"Besides," Rodney continued, "it’s not weirdness, it’s all this holiday spirit you’ve infected me with."

"I’m the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

"Well, you’re my Christmas present."

"Are you going to unwrap me?"

"Do I have to wait until Christmas?"

"You’d better not!"

Rodney smiled fondly. "Slut."

" _Your_ slut," John corrected.

"Damn right." Rodney nodded forcefully and dug into his food again.

"Gonna prove it again after we eat?" John asked hopefully.

"Tonight perhaps, I was distracted this morning, so I didn’t get any work done."

"Hmm, interest. Compounded. Hourly. It may take you all night to make it up to me."

"Hrmm, I wonder if we should wait until tomorrow then; that way we could keep your Christmas celebration in bed."

"I think we could do both!"

"And watch the city sink?"

"For one day, it can use the shield!"

"Use the afternoon to get your work in order, and then we’ll discuss it."

"You’re awfully demanding today," John grumbled, but he was smiling at the same time.

"I’m demanding every day; you’re just noticing it more today because it’s not getting you what you want," Rodney chuckled, gathering up his tray and standing.

"Good point. So what you’re telling me is that Carson and Radek are getting more sex than we are," John said in a last ditch attempt to change Rodney’s mind.

"For the moment—and I am _not_ thinking about that!"

John laughed. "Oh fine, I’ll go push some paper while you save the galaxy."

Rodney grinned at that. "My hero."

"If I get a paper cut, I’m calling you to come and kiss it better."

"I’m sure I can take time to do that if the nasty reports rise up and attack."

"You’re humoring me now, aren’t you?"

Rodney smirked as he leaned in and brushed a kiss over John’s temple. "Of course I am; I’ll see you this evening, Colonel."

Chuckling, John nodded. "Don’t work too hard. I have plans for all of your energy."

"Later, Colonel," Rodney called, waving as he headed out of the mess hall, Rover at his side.

~*~

"There, that does it." Rodney looked around the room, nodding to himself in pleasure while Rover hung a last strand of garland from the balcony windows. And they were only just in time since it was mere moments later that the door opened and John came into their quarters, stopping in his tracks for the second time that day.

"Stop there; get out of your uniform and into the robe and slippers Cadman and Lindstrom forced onto us," Rodney called.

"Hello to you too," John chuckled before doing as ordered and shucking his uniform. "Seems kinda wrong to be putting something new on," he called. He would never admit it, but he liked the sensation of the soft fabric against his skin, though he turned his nose up at the slippers and padded barefoot into the other room.

"Why is that?" Rodney asked, smiling as he turned from the window, dressed in his own robe and slippers, red plaid flannel to go with John’s green.

"’Cause I’m hoping for lots of sex, and that works better naked." John drew up to Rodney and wrapped his arms around his scientist’s waist, hugging him.

"Hey, you wanted ambience; stay dressed and enjoy it for a few minutes."

"I am enjoying it. It’s beautiful." John brushed a light kiss over Rodney’s lips.

"Glad you like it," Rodney murmured, looping his arms around John’s waist as well. "And now that you’re here... Rover, if you would, please?"

At that, the cart lifted a remote and pressed a button with his pincer. The lights dimmed, leaving the balcony lit by the light of the moon on the water, then tiny sparkling flakes began to fall.

John stared wide-eyed, sheer delight transforming his face. "You made it snow!"

Rodney turned in his embrace to look outside, looking both smug and pleased. "You doubted me?"

"I never expected _snow_. It’s the tropics! God, that’s beautiful." John rested his chin on Rodney’s shoulder as they gazed out at the falling snow.

"There’s a containment field around the balcony and—oh hell, don’t worry about how I did it; just enjoy it." Rover rolled up to the windows, his sensor lights causing the flakes to change colors as they drifted by him.

John smiled. "Pretty. And I talked to Elizabeth this afternoon. Tomorrow’s a day off for everyone. She already notified the department heads to let their people know, and told Radek to let your scientists know about it. I wanted to tell you myself."

"I hope this isn’t going to lead to any problems regarding favoring one holiday over the others," Rodney grumbled, leaning back against John’s chest as they watched the snow fall.

"Nope, Elizabeth already dealt with that. She’ll try to accommodate major religious observances, but everyone understands that we can’t really stop operations often. Even Christmas is in hopes that nothing interrupts. For the non-Christians, it’s just a day that Atlantis takes to celebrate the fact that we’re all still alive."

"Hmm, actually I like that idea better myself, but I’ll bow to tradition for you."

"I had a feeling you might. How ‘bout we agree on a secular version of Christmas? That’s the part I want to share with you."

"Sounds perfect to me," Rodney answered, half turning to smile up at John. "Because my plans for this evening don’t involve singing hymns."

"No, I’m looking forward to something a lot earthier," John agreed, letting one of his hands slip down from Rodney’s waist.

"Once the snow’s over; it won’t last much longer," Rodney murmured.

"I’m not going be able to give you a gift that’s even close to as amazing as this."

"You’re so wrong there, Colonel," Rodney whispered, turning to look fully at John and running a hand down his chest. "You’ve given me more than I ever thought I’d have."

John gave him a tender smile while catching one of Rodney’s hands and lacing their fingers together. "I love you too."

"Good, now enjoy the snow while it lasts, then we can sit under the decorations and eat the assorted cookies the mess provided and try Radek’s eggnog."

"That sounds really good. Christmas with you and Rover is perfect."

The cart spun in a quick circle, and Rodney smiled. "I think he agrees, and I know I do."

"Tomorrow we should get a family picture of the three of us."

"There you go, the perfect present for me; we can even send Jeannie a copy."

John chuckled. "And she can explain Rover to Caleb and Madison."

"I’m sure she’ll think of something; she is brilliant after all."

"Another person you’re totally unbiased about," John said with a soft laugh.

"Only those I love, Colonel, as you well know."

"I know," John agreed, kissing him lightly. "I count on it."

"I blame all this sappiness on you, you know," Rodney commented, turning again to watch the snow slowly dwindle away, leaving a shallow coating on the balcony. "I was never this way until I met you."

"Good," John replied with clear satisfaction. "I like knowing that we’re special. You’re it for me too, you know."

Rover rolled over to them, pressing against both their legs, and Rodney smiled. "Looks like it’s unanimous. Shall we go be even more sappy and enjoy the snacks?"

"Do I get to stretch out with my head in your lap?"

"Are we going to be enjoying anything other than each other if you do?"

John chuckled. "I’ll behave till after we eat. Mostly."

"Oh good, otherwise I would have to start wondering if you were sick," Rodney chuckled as they walked over to sit on the floor by the sofa, Rodney squirming around after John was settled until he was comfortable as well. Reaching over, he plucked a sugar cookie from the tray and held it over John’s mouth, offering him the first bite.

John nibbled at the sweet treat, chewing and swallowing before he commented, "You’re calling me a slut again, aren’t you?"

"No, I’m calling you _my_ slut." Rodney finished the cookie after he spoke, then reached for the container of eggnog, pouring a cup for them both to share.

"That’s okay then." John sat up to take a mouthful of the rich, creamy beverage, immediately leaning in to kiss Rodney and share the taste with him.

"Mmm, don’t know what tastes better, it or you," Rodney murmured once they broke apart again. "I’m going to have to try it again."

"Oh damn, I’m just going to hate that."

"Idiot," Rodney grumbled before taking a sip of the eggnog himself and leaning in to kiss John.

"Mm, you’re right," John murmured a while later. "I can’t tell which tastes better either."

"I suppose we’ll have to keep sharing it then."

"I think I can handle that."

"I hope that’s not all you can handle," Rodney chuckled.

"Not even close. I can take it all." John laid his head against Rodney’s shoulder, relaxing contentedly.

"Oh good, because I have ideas for tonight."

John smiled wickedly. "That always leaves me wrung out, exhausted, and very happy."

"We have tomorrow off."

"I have a feeling we’re going to need it."

"I’m not intending to move until we absolutely have to," Rodney promised before kissing him again.

"This sounds better by the minute."

"Of course it does; it’s my plan."

"I’d comment on your ego except that you happen to be right. I like your plans."

"Mmm, a very good answer, Colonel," Rodney murmured, stroking a hand over John’s head.

"I try." John sighed happily, content to lie in Rodney’s arms for the moment.

"And you succeed." Rodney leaned back against the sofa, his arms around John as they relaxed, watching the flickering lights in the decorations above them.

"I’m really glad I mentioned Christmas this morning," John chuckled a little later.

"Well, it didn’t help my research, but I am too," Rodney admitted.

"We’ll have to do this every year."

"You’d better put it on my scheduler."

"You can’t remember Christmas?!?"

"Did you remember it before yesterday?" Rodney asked.

"Sure, I just didn’t expect to do anything about it."

"Just how long have you been thinking about it?"

"Oh fine, I’ll put it in your calendar," John grumbled.

Rodney grinned and kissed him again. "Make sure the reminder is before the 24th."

"I’ll give you plenty of shopping-slash-creating time."

"Good man."

"It’s to my benefit," John pointed out, chuckling.

"Though if you want enough snow for a snowball fight, we’re going to have to find another ZPM."

"Damn, now we really need to find one." John grinned at him before sliding down to lie flat on the floor, his eyes intent on Rodney.

"Another day," Rodney murmured, stretching out alongside John and sliding a hand in the opening of John’s robe and stroking his chest.

"So you have something else in mind for tonight?" John crossed his arms behind his head and smiled faintly, letting Rodney set the pace.

"Something other than finding another ZPM? Most definitely." Rodney’s hand slipped lower, loosening the tie at John’s waist and pushing the green flannel open.

"Oh good." John pretended to yawn, but the stirring at his groin put the lie to his act.

"Bored already, Colonel?" Rodney asked, trailing a fingertip along the crease of John’s thigh.

"Not really," John admitted, shivering at Rodney’s touch.

"Oh, good, because you being bored is the last thing I want tonight."

"You don’t have anything to worry about." John spread his legs wider, drawing one knee up.

Rodney smiled at that and sat up, draping himself half over John to lick at his abdomen, flicking the tip of his tongue over the head of John’s cock.

"Definitely no boredom here," John gasped, his hips rising before he forced himself flat again.

"Mmm," Rodney hummed, scooting lower to take more of the warm flesh into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, I love your mouth," John panted while Rodney worked his way lower until he had all of John’s length. His hands moved, coming to rest on Rodney’s shoulders, where they restlessly kneaded the broad expanse.

"God, you taste good," Rodney whispered before sucking John down again, shifting around so that he was between John’s legs.

"I love being one of your favorite food groups," John rasped, and Rodney pulled back to smile up at him.

"You beat coffee."

John’s eyes widened. "Damn."

"Told you I was serious." Rodney smiled again and licked the length of John’s cock before moving lower and sucking on his balls, making John whimper and squirm, his fingers tightening on Rodney’s shoulders.

"I want to be in you, John," Rodney whispered, pulling back to stare at him.

"God, yes, please!" John moaned.

"Stay right there," Rodney purred, leaning over to grab the lube from under the couch.

"Like I’m going anywhere!"

"Well, not going, but you will be coming," Rodney grinned, squeezing the gel out onto his hands and rubbing them together to warm them before circling a finger around John’s ass.

"Good!" John shivered and spread his legs wider, practically begging Rodney for more, and Rodney gave it to him, sliding a finger into his ass while at the same time licking his erection again.

"Rodney! Jesus, if you keep that up, I won’t last till you get inside me."

Rodney pulled back, grinning. "Can’t have that, can we? When you come, I want it to be with me inside you."

John shuddered from the surge of arousal. "So get inside me!"

"Is that what you want for Christmas, John?" Rodney breathed, adding a second finger while he slicked himself with his free hand.

"You! I want you!" John’s hips jerked up, forcing Rodney’s fingers deeper.

"Good, because that’s exactly what I want." As he rasped out the words, Rodney pulled his fingers back, set his cock at the entrance to John’s body, and pushed inside.

"Rodney!" John almost wailed his name, bringing his legs up to wrap them around Rodney’s waist.

"Oh yeah," Rodney breathed, holding still for a second before kissing John as he began to move, the slide of their bodies together making him groan.

"Perfect," John whispered, forcing himself to keep his eyes open, wanting to see Rodney.

Rodney nodded, keeping his gaze locked with John’s as they moved together.

"The best Christmas ever."

"Actually, I’m looking forward to our first one on the island," Rodney gasped.

John smiled up at him. "They’re just going to keep getting better."

"Mmmhmm." As Rodney nodded, he continued to thrust, each move rubbing his erection over John’s prostate, making John moan with increasing desperation at each stroke.

"Rodney," he gasped, lunging upward to kiss Rodney as the first spasm of his climax ripped through him.

The sudden spasms caught Rodney by surprise, and he whimpered as he was dragged over the edge as well, thrusting into John as deeply as he could go, catching the other man’s face in his hands and kissing him desperately as the tremors wracked both of them. John clung to Rodney, arms and legs wrapped around him tightly as he held the other man close, not wanting him to move.

"Love you," Rodney whispered, his lips brushing against John’s before he pulled back just enough to stare down into John’s eyes.

With the soft smile that was reserved solely for Rodney, John replied, "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Rodney."

"And so you know," Rodney continued, grinning mischievously, "you can plan New Year’s."

John burst into laughter. "You can be my party favor."

"Planning on pulling my cracker, are you?"

"Every chance I get!"

Rodney snickered at that. "Looks like we’re going to have a very happy New Year as well then."

Rover came back from the other room and settled next to them, making John chuckle and pat him. "All three of us are going to have a great New Year."

"And a great year period."

John hugged him, while Rover leaned against them, both of them clearly in agreement.

END


End file.
